


Cloud Watching

by LanadelBeyoncePuncher



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cloud Watching, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meteos and Sneaky swear a lot, One Shot, cause they're dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanadelBeyoncePuncher/pseuds/LanadelBeyoncePuncher
Summary: Meteos takes Sneaky out for a midday picnic.





	Cloud Watching

“That one looks like a dick.”

 

“You said that for the last seven clouds,” Meteos snickers gleefully as he squeezes Sneaky’s side with just enough force to make him squeal in surprise.

 

“You’re the real dick here!” The brunette laughs. He pushes his hand lightly against Meteos’ chest and the older man finally releases his grip on his waist. 

 

They(Sneaky) were supposed to be practicing for the next league season, but after Meteos showed up on the C9 doorstep with a smaller cooler packed full of Sneaky’s favorite foods and a smile on his face, it was only a matter of seconds before both boys were driving down the highway to the nearest park for a much needed rest. It had been Meteos’ idea to watch the clouds once they’d eaten their fill of the many sticky sweet goodies. He laid back and patted the blanket space beside him until Sneaky relented and settled into the space beside him to stare aimlessly into the cloudy sky. 

 

Being with Meteos was always a new experience. He was as horribly bad as he was wonderfully unpredictably, leaving to some interesting excursions, but nothing too intense for either of them to handle. At the end of the day, Sneaky still got to go home and stream or chill or do whatever he wanted and Meteos would promise to pick him up later that week to hang out some more. So Sneaky didn't mind lying down next to Hartman and constantly pointing out clouds shaped like grotesque genitalia, because it was just...so natural at this point. Like they were meant to hang out all the time.

 

“That one looks like Jensen,” Meteos interrupts with a quick jab towards a particularly frightening looking cloud.

 

“Oh ho! Got him good, I see, good sir!” Sneaky cackled as he pointed to another cloud beside that one. “That one’s a penis.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Can’t deny it, Hartman. Look at those giant balls and that long shaft—”

 

“Someone needs to get you a brain filter, I swear,” Meteos insisted with a brief shake of his head. “It's like you just say whatever the fuck comes to mind, 24/7.”

 

Sneaky tilted his head to the left, grinning at Meteos with a crafty smirk. “Oh you wanna hear the 24/7 stream, do ya?”

 

“Nononono!” Meteos stammered, despite the fact that the brunette had already launched into his brain purge. 

 

“What are dogs? Did I give you a wedgie? This park smells like pine cones. Holy shit birds. Meteos smells like wet dog—”

 

“I do not!” 

 

“But that's pretty good. Meteos is also pretty good. I don't tell him a lot, but I'm always happy that he takes me places.” Sneaky rambled on, despite feeling Meteos’ eyes lock onto his frame. 

 

They start kissing somewhere between there and Meteos telling Sneaky to shut up between soft, breathless presses of his lips against the brunette’s as they lay together on the picnic blanket. Sneaky pulls back when he feels woozy and gently pushes Meteos’ face away to keep him from mackin down more, despite the dark haired man’s soft, whining protests. Sneaky smiles though, and smooches Meteos’ head one last time as he feels the hand on his waist squeeze just once, almost reassuringly as Sneaky lays on his back to check the sky for clouds.

 

“That one’s dickbutt,” he says, pointing to the large cloud covering the sky.

 

And Meteos laughs, bright as the midday sun. 


End file.
